The Story No One Cared About
by supersonicnate
Summary: Sonic tells about his life and history in his point of veiw, R&R Please!


**(I forgot to say this is my earlier Fan-Fic, so I'll say it now, I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND ANY OTHER RELATED CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO SEGA/ARCHIE, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea)**

**Deep in the bowels of Knothole Woods, Mobius this document was found by Explorers/Sonic-tologist's:**

My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is the story no one cared about…

Sonic the Hedgehog. A name that will stay on to me forever. Sure, you're probably thinking, "Oh, great, it's that annoying Hedgehog jerk that my 5 year old brother likes, what's he doing here?!" Well, I wasn't always like that. You heard it; I wasn't ALL childish and stupid like I am today. It's SEGA's fault. Hard to believe, but I was quite popular and cool back in the old days. I was running around, jumping freely in a luscious place called "Green Hill Zone". I use to beat the crap out of Robotnik (Now, Eggman) and his tin-can robot's. I use to be a _someone_, an actual _someone_, a _hero_, a _celebrity_

Here, let me explain.

I was created by a bunch of whack-job Japanese video-game developers from a corporation called: SEGA. I still have no idea what SEGA stands for, maybe Sonic Engineering Games of America, or something. Anyway, they created me and wanted to call me' Mr. Needlemouse', what kind of weird name is that?! Mr. Needlemouse?! Seriously!? I told them I didn't like the name and they decided to called me 'Sonic the Hedgehog', because of my speed. I really digged the name. Could you imagine that I was originally going to be a Turtle, a Rabbit, an Armadillo, and even Teddy Roosevelt wearing pajamas? These people were CRAZY! They gave me some way past cool red shoes that were inspired by Michael Jackson's shoes and they, also, gave me a fiery attitude, that was partly inspired by Bill Clinton. Really, I'm dead serious. They gave me an enemy, a fat, psycho, doctor named 'Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik'. I expected a _real_ challenge, but, he'll do. I later learned that SEGA created me to replace their old mascot, Alex Kidd, who looked a lot like a Human-Monkey thing with a robe, and that they wanted me to compete against a company named Nintendo who created a character named 'Mario'. They showed me Mario's first game, I was laughing my quills off! A red, fat, Italian Plummer who saves a princess from a dragon?! How could he be so famous?! We all worked hard on my first game, it was just me vs. Robotnik, pretty simple.

And then, the game came out. I was so nervous, what if my game was horrible? What if people didn't care about a blue hedgehog with red sneakers? What if that Mario clown still becomes more popular than me? What if no one liked SEGA?

I was wrong. My first game was a phenomenon. Apparently, kids dig a Hot-Headed hedgehog with Speed of sound abilities. I was able to sell over 1 million copies around the world! I don't know how, I guess guys like my speed and girls like my cuteness. Mario and Nintendo noticed my soar to fame, they were ticked off bad, they realest another Mario game that didn't sell nowhere near as mine. Sonic the Hedgehog took the world by storm, I was an instant celebrity, I was _the man_, or _the hog_ I should say. I enjoyed my fame, but how long will it last?

A year later they came out with a sequel,' Sonic the Hedgehog 2' starring a new character, Miles "Tails" Prower. SEGA wanted me to have a co-star/partner, they thought of a Japanese-style- Raccoon with no tail. Strange, I know. But, they ended up with a little yellow-brown Fox with two tails that he can use to fly with. I liked it, but hated the name 'Miles Prower' (a pun on Miles per Hour) I suggested naming him "Tails" because of the two-tail quality, they all agreed. Then, it came out in 1992, it wasn't as successful as the first one, but it did very good. From that point on, Tails and I became very good friends, we always hanged out together, and I told him how to fight 'Robuttnik' (as I liked to call him!). We were basically brothers!

Everything was smooth sailing for me, till some T.V company called ABC wanted to make a T.V series based on me. I had high hopes; I thought this was gonna be an awesome, dramatic, epic show starring me and Tails as we fight to save the world from Robotnik.

I could have been wrong before…

The show was called "The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog", it was NOTHING like I was hoping it to be. It turned out to be a childish, wacky, zany, crazy kiddies-cartoon show like 'The Animaniacs' or 'Ren & Stempy'. I had to play a cleaver, fast, funny, jokester who always seems to foil Robotnik's plan to take over some made-up-la-la land, and Tails was an innocent, poor, little kid. It was torture. Pure torture. I bet the writers were high and drunk when they wrote the show! I thought it would get cancelled soon, and it did within one season, and 65 episodes. I was glad it got finished off. I've seen people making fun of the 'Sonic Sez' segments I did, on YouTube. I couldn't help but laugh at every single one of them!

A third game came out with some Echidna, named 'Knuckles'. He's a pretty tight dude, too bad he started off as a bad guy. Now, we're best buds, it was only the three of us: Me, Tails, and Knuckles, nothing else.

In 1993, ABC created a 'better, more hip' Series for me, I didn't believe them, but, when I read the script, I was surprised. They ended up making a really way past cool show with Me, Tails and a group of other creatures, named The Freedom Fighters, as we fought against Robotnik to save the world of Mobius. The team included: Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, Uncle Chuck, Dulcy and the love of my life…

_Sally…_

Oh Gosh, Princess Sally Alicia Acorn. My o' my, what a sweet-heart. She was my original lover, and I loved her to death. Before Amy Rose came (Who, which I will talk about later) there was Sal, who was smart, pretty, cleaver, nice and sweet. We teased around the entire show, then we decided to show our feelings and kissed for the first time, I could still feel that kiss right now. She was my everything, my world, my LIFE. I loved her more than speed and chili-dogs (Yes, THAT much) She was my #1 favorite lover, and character in the SatAM cast. I still keep in touch with her, we date on and off here and there, it's a bit complicated, but we're crazy about each other, and well ALWAYS love each other.

Then, there was Antoine. Clumsy, foolish, klutzy, Antoine. I don't know how the writers came up with him; guess they needed a comic-relief. He was my least favorite of the SatAM cast, next to Robotnik. He was always getting into trouble, he thought he was the top coyote, he tried to score with Sally all the time, and I couldn't understand that French accent! Sure, I picked on the poor guy, but we're still buds. In fact, I just met him at a bar just a week ago, he said "Hi, no see, long time" (He constantly mixes up English phrases) I corrected him and he chuckled, "Yes, Yes, I know, I'm not that stupid anymore" and left. Last I've seen of him since, he's a good guy, he really is.

Bunnie Rabbot, her name was a horrible pun, but she's a real interesting girl. She was a pretty, generous, sweet, kind, southern rabbit, that's it. She got half robotizised up to her legs and left arm, making her our brawns of our team. God, she was a real looker. I don't know what it is about these southern girls, but there just so (dare I say) hot. You kind of forget she was half a robot! Plus, she didn't worry about it too much, that was the thing about her, she really laid-back, and "doesn't trigh' to worry about the lil' things in life" she would say. She said I was 'pretty fast and cute' and it was kina true. Bunnie was able to be brought back to normal, thank god, she suffered WAY to long. Last time I saw her was at a steak-house in Texas, 4 years ago, waved at her, waved at me and we talked a bit. Bunnie was a good character, very fun to be around with, and her accent was just incredibly sexy.

Rotor the Walrus, not much to say about him, just the fact he was smart, quick, and intelligent. We used called him 'Boomer' for some odd reason, we still don't know why. Last saw him near a New York City Science Convention; he was in a rush to present a new 'Time Travel' machine that looked like a chili-dog. Anyway, smart walrus, very smart.

There was Uncle Chuck, my uncle, Dulcy, the flying dragon, and Tails, who really didn't do so much. The show lasted a good 2 season, but got cancelled because the hot, new 'Power Rangers' were getting more ratings. Seriously, POWER RANGERS?! WHAT THE HECK?! I couldn't believe myself! POWER RANGERS?!?!... the finale ended with a cliffhanger and Sally and I kissing for the first time, Anyway, we all had a good time; we shared some laughs, some tears and some good memories. If I had to choose my favorite memories it would be SatAM and the first game. The show was spinned off into a Comic Book series, by Archie. Archie did a good job to keep the story alive, but sometimes they've gone WAY to crazy with the plot. I had nothing to do with the Comics, sure, my face was in it, but I had no control or anything to do with it.

Sales slowed a bit in the Mid-90's, ABC released another show called 'Sonic Underground', they made the show when they realized I had a good singing voice. So, they created my 'brother', the thief, Manic and my 'sister', the snobbish, glamour puss, Sonia and made us into a rock band that saved the world from Robotnik and his schemes. Sadly, the Freedom Fighters were in the show, not even Tails. 2 seasons and 40 episodes later, it finished. I don't have really good memories about it, but it was a good idea. Manic and Sonia were never heard from again, I've never even seen them in a while, either. Some say they ran away to find new jobs, some say they committed suicide, and some think they joined Aerosmith, but I know that was a lie.

My fame was still increasing, almost every kind in the world knew me, and I was grateful, really grateful. Mario was still catching up, he released a TON load of games and we were neck and neck with each other. By the almost end of the 90's, about '95-'96, I was still coming out with good games… except for one. It wasn't bad, no, it was okay, but there was one reason why I didn't like it… It was called 'Sonic CD' and it first starred… AMY ROSE!!!

Dear lord, I feel sorry for this chick, she is OBSESSED with me, every time I turn, BOOM! She's there to ruin my day! She in love with me, REALLY IN LOVE WITH ME! It's freaking me out! Every time we meet, she asks me out on a date or wants to marry me! No matter how much I tell her, she keeps on coming back, DAY AFTER DAY AFTER DAY!!! I introduced her to my REAL girlfriend, Sally, Amy was heartbroken (I could tell) and tried to basically kill her! She threw off a tantrum, cat- fight her, and pulled out that huge, weird hammer and almost finished sally off, I came in to break it up. Amy still try's to bother me, she doesn't care if I'm dating Sal or not, she'll keep fallowing me, WHERE EVER I GO!!! To make matters worse, there's these people on the internet and in special clubs who's rooting for me and Amy to fall in love! I have one thing for those fans: GIVE IT UP!!! THERE IS NO WAY ON THIS EARTH I WILL LOVE THAT PINK, PSYCOTIC FREAK!!! Anyway, I try not to be TOO mean to her, it's just not the way I roll, I'm always nice and kind towards women, even if I hate them or not… especially Amy Rose the Rascal.

Again, everything was fine, until the 2000's came in...

The new millennium began my popularity still strong. SEGA discontinued any console making, ever since Nintendo came out with the' Nintendo 46', or something like that. SEGA had nowhere to go, so, they decided to befriend Nintendo, and they did, ending the Great Console/Video-Game war between the two. As part of the deal, I had to befriend Mario and no more fighting with him, God… me and him friends?! There's no way! Well, at least I could lay some moves on the Hot Princess, Peach was it? She's a REAL sweet Peach, if you know what I mean…

Moving on, In 2001 Nintendo came out with some tiny, purple box called "Nintendo Game-Cube", Like that'll catch on… SEGA wanted to release the first, ever, SEGA/Sonic game with Nintendo. It was called 'Sonic Battle Adventure's 2'. In the process, they renamed Robotnik, they changed his name to Dr. Eggman, after some Beatles song called "I am the Walrus", and the fact his head is shaped like an Egg (They didn't tell him THAT though!) and the game featured a TON load of other characters…

One of them is Shadow, The dark, sad, emo-ish hedgehog. He doesn't have a family, he's an Artificial-Life form by Robotnik's brother, who which I forgot his name. Shadow keeps talking about some chick named 'Maria', what is she? A girlfriend? Anyway, as you can tell, he's very quiet and very angry, why? We don't know. I think he's just lonely, he has no one to love, and has no friends, we try to be his friends, but he always rejects and ignores us. To make a long story short, he's nor a hero or a villain… He is a Shadow.

Another is Rouge the Bat, you know, the sneaky, sultry, kind of attractive, thief? Rouge is a lot like Knuckles, except, Knuckles is protecting the master emerald and Rouge wants to steal it. She calls herself, "The world's greatest thief", but you and I know she's not. Rouge doesn't work for anyone, but she tends to work with Eggman, Us and G.U.N, some sort of Organization. As you already know, she is EXTREAMLY attractive, she loves to tease other men, like me and Tails. Knuckles hates her, and Rouge hates him just as much, but I've seen Knuckles slightly blush in front of her, and I've also heard they almost kissed. So, maybe there's something new going on between them… anyway, Rouge is really good looking, really cleaver and manipulating, and really good looking, did I mention _**Really**_ good looking?

Tails has changed a lot, too. He's become more smart and more… well… grown up. Tails has been invention a bunch of things, like the Tornado flying contraption. Amy hasn't changed much, still crazy and obsessed.

The game came out on the Game-Cube; it was a big come back for me. It did fine in the market, but I personally didn't like it so much. After that game, SEGA wanted another show for me, I agreed, but I really wanted the original Freedom Fighter s back. SEGA said they can't, but I'll do the show anyway It was a Japanese anime called 'Sonic X'; the 'X' meant nothing. Sonic X was fun to do, it had a good story and a good cast of characters. Cream was also introduced, the little Rabbit in a cute school-girl dress, and Cheese, the Chao that fallows her. Sonic X ran for a good 3 seasons, then it ended, and I decided to lay off the shows and focus on games only.

Sales have really dropped after X, I don't know what happened, I used to be cool, what's happening? A new 2006 game called 'Sonic the Hedgehog' released on the X-Box 360, and it sucked, horribly, but at least I got to kiss another Hot Princess! Nintendo came out with this 'Wii', thing. I thought it was way, WAY past cool! A T.V remote control instead of a regular controller?! Awesome! Anyway, it came out, and SEGA wanted the first Sonic game on Wii, about the story-book 'The Arabian Nights' I wasn't too keen on the Idea, but I had to, I can't let SEGA down. It came out and did horribly again, I started to think no one liked me anymore…

After more series of failed games, I started getting thoughts of suicide. 'Seriously, who needs me?' I thought 'I was huge back then, what's happening?' My career started to flush down the toilet. I wish I was never drawn or thought up of, who needs me? WHO?! I didn't want to do this anymore, NEVER! But I didn't…

At this point, you are thinking "If your career is bad, why do you still do this?" well, there are people that needs me, these people have been with me every step of the way, those people are my fans. Without my fans, I am nothing. Without my fans, I wouldn't be doing this for 18 long years. Without my Fans, I would've been another wimpy hedgehog, looking for his big shot in the Video-Gaming business. My fans are what keep me alive, they are more important than me. My friends are also what keeps me going, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Sally, Antoine, all of them are important to me, every single one. My future is probably going to be Heaven or Hell, whichever, my friends, fans and family will support me through all of it. I don't care which road I'll be taking, I go my way and my way only. Why? Because, I am Sonic the Hedgehog and this is The Story No One Cared About…

Sighed,

Sonic the Hedgehog


End file.
